Lone Wolf
by TheEighthHourcrux
Summary: Marauder's generation. It's the year of the Triwizard Tournament, and the Yule Ball is looming over everyone's heads. James Potter, Severus Snape and Sirius Black have all asked Lily Evans to the ball, only to be turned down. But Lily is hoping that someone will ask her. A special someone who will have to choose between friends and Lily... Slash included. First in the Lone Trilog


hiyaaaa moony I finshed off the story we just need to add the bit you wrote about you transforming and Lily nearly getting killed and me saving her ( smirk smirk) sorry had to do that. Here's the whole thing Xx

LONE WOLF

CHAPTER 1

"YOU CAN'T BRING LILY PADFOOT!"

"YES I CAN MOONY, I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!"

"But James would skin you alive Pads and you know it… why this obsession with Lily anyway… why don't you bring Marlene?"

"Why don't you bring Tonks then?"

"'Cause I don't actually like her!"

"Well maybe now you can see my side of the argument!"

Remus sighed, the Triwizard tournament was causing a lot of tension amongst the students of Hogwarts. It wasn't so much the idea that some of them could die…. It was the fact that the Yule ball was looming over their heads and many people were finding themselves without dates… including Sirius surprisingly. Who seemed to have the insane idea that Lily would attend the ball with him.

Remus sighed again, he wished that everybody could be as sorted as Molly and Arthur in the year above them and Frank and Alice in the year below them.

"Come on then let's go find James before he tries to make out with Lily…. Again."

They found them at the great hall sitting beside each other on one of the big tables; the hall was almost empty now apart from a few straggling first years.

"Pleeeaaaase Lily flower pleeease pleeease… D'you have any idea who I had to turn down to ask you-"

"I'm not going with you Potter and I really don't give a hippogriffs front leg about who you had to turn down!"

Too late thought Remus.

James stood up and stormed away from Lily.

"C'mon guys," He muttered.

He sneaked a glance at Lily again to find Snape approaching her. He said something and Lily but she shook her head. James smiled to himself and made a move to tease Snape but then suddenly remembered that he promised Lily he would leave old Snivellus alone. Grumbling he shoved past Sirius and Remus and into the bustling corridor.

Remus glanced back at Lily and an apologetic smile flickered across his face. She smiled back and Remus followed James into the crowd. Sirius however lingered. Lily had turned away and was collecting her Herbology book from the lunch table. Sirius peered round the doorway to check James, or worse, Remus was coming back and then walked up to Lily.

"Hi" He said.

Lily stared at him trying to work out why on earth Sirius Black would be talking to her.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. His dark brown eyes, alert and bright, rather like those belonging to a dog.

"You gonna say hi back or not?" He asked.

Lily had always thought of Sirius a little bit like a dog. Loyal, quick, though it would need to be a good-looking dog.

Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius watched them; they were deep green and very pretty.

"Hello Sirius Black… what do you want?" She snapped.

Sirius shrugged. To his horror he noticed he was getting nervous, what the hell Sirius Black never got nervous.

"Herbology", He pointed to the tattered book in her arms," I like Herbology"

Lily rolled her eyes again.

"No you don't Sirius" She sighed exasperated.

"Yeah fair point" He agreed.

Lily raised her eyebrows, silently saying: well if that's all. When Sirius just stared she sighed in exasperation again and walked off.

Sirius panicked.

"I heard you turned James down for the ball," He yelled after her.

Lily stopped suddenly, her back still turned. Sirius could feel the sigh leaving her lips.

"What's that to you?" She said coldly.

Sirius just shrugged again.

"And Snape" He added.

Lily looked confused…

"Sirius what the hell are you going on about… what does it matter to you who does an doesn't ask me?" She said

Sirius looked down.

"Well um (Um; what a stupid word) I was thinking"

Lily just glared at him. He changed tactics.

"Well Lily pad I was thinking seeing as you're one of the pretty one's in this school and I'm one of the handsome people in this school then I don't see why we shouldn't go with each other."

Yep- Sirius Black was much better at being a jerk than he was a nice guy asking a girl out.

Lily looked bewildered for a second as she registered the absurdity of Sirius' logic.

She spluttered for a moment then her face hardened.

"Why would I ever want to go with you? Moron" She spat.

She turned back around and stalked off.

Sirius stared after her in complete shock.

"I thought my logic was pretty good," He muttered.

CHAPTER 2

"Moron moron moron moron moron" Lily chanted to herself furiously as she stormed through the castle on her way to divination. Who in their right minds would go anywhere with Sirius Black. Why the hell had he even asked her anyway as far as Lily knew Sirius never did the asking HE was the person who was asked all the time. She didn't really know Sirius that well. She knew he was loyal to James and Remus. Everybody knew that he was good looking, better than James. But those were he only good traits she could think of. Because on the other hand he was a bossy, cruel, cold, haughty, bullying toe rag. Idiot she muttered to herself.

Suddenly she realised that the corridors were practically deserted. She glanced at her watch and jolted. It was five minutes past two. She was five minutes late for her divination class. She stuffed her Herbology book into her bag, which was crammed full of books, quills, parchment and various other things. Then she started running at full speed up the stairs to the top of the turret she was in. Cursing she arrived five minutes later, gasping for breath. She couldn't hear anything apart from the babble of her classmates. If she was lucky… unbelievably lucky then possibly…. just possibly the professor hadn't started teaching yet. Praying she inched the door open and breathed out in relief when she saw a majority of students milling about chatting. The professor stood in a corner helping out one of her students. Lily slid through the gap in the doorway and scurried over to where she normally sat. Only some one had beaten her to it.

"Oh hi Remus" She said a little breathlessly, still not fully recovered from her sprint.

Remus smiled.

"Hey, sorry about taking your seat but we're working in assigned pairs today for palm reading. He said.

Lily nodded.

"Ok"

"What's everybody doing standing up?" She asked.

"I think we are supposed to be getting one of the books only I wasn't really listening when he was telling us where to get them from." Said Remus hesitantly.

"What were you thinking about?" said Lily.

Remus looked at her.

"You said you weren't listening to the professor before, what were you thinking about?" She prompted him.

"Oh right"

Remus fell silent. He looked at Lily.

She panicked did she have her hair sticking up in every direction? Nervously she wound a vibrant red strand around her finger.

"You've been running," said Remus.

Lily nodded.

"Yeah um-

"I take it you were running because you were late," He continued.

Lily suddenly realised she was still standing up. She sat down quickly.

She nodded in answer to Remus.

He sighed.

"Sirius asked you then… knew he would the ignorant troll," he muttered.

"W-wait you knew!" gasped Lily incredulously.

Remus looked at her…

"No… I just made a prediction that Sirius would ask you didn't I," He said sarcastically

Lily shrugged.

"Well yeah he did… and I turned him down…moron." She added.

A half smile flashed across Remus' tired face. Lily felt concerned, Remus always looked tired.

"You know… I'm sensing a pattern here Remus…. First it was just Potter the bludger head. Then it was Sirius… who never asks girls out… then I caught Peter staring at me the other day." Lily whispered.

Lily gazed at Remus, her dark green eyes shining. Remus found that it didn't help that they were the exact same colour as the leaves on a lily pad and were very pretty. He met her gaze back, quiet and impassive.

"Lily Potter, would you mind going to Horace Slughorn and collecting the palm reading guide he borrowed last week?" The divination professor's voice cut through the babble in the room.

And through Lily and Remus' whispered conservation. Lily bit her lip and stood up.

"I guess I'm kind of waiting on you Remus," She breathed,

Then she turned away and walked out the door. She left her bag slumped at Remus' feet. Exhaling loudly he rested his head on the back of his squashy armchair and crossed his legs.

CHAPTER 3

Remus stared at the ceiling of his dormitory from his four-poster bed. Scraps of parchment surrounded him; they littered the bedclothes and the uneven floorboards around him. OWL were near enough impossible he had decided… well the revision was anyway…. Especially when you had other things on your mind. Things like Lily. He groaned softly and closed his eyes. He had a sneaking suspicion that Lily liked him more than James or Sirius would be happy with. What the hell was he going to do? He wasn't denying it Lily was the most perfect person he'd ever met. But Sirius would go ballistic if he knew and so would James. He was very glad they were not in the dorm with him now. It gave him thinking space. Or at least it had for the last half hour he grumbled as he heard footsteps coming up to the door. He sat up and collected his notes. They were in a neat pile by the time Sirius and James burst in laughing.

"Ok Pads but next time I get to throw the- oh hi Moony, you'll never guess what me and Pads have just-

James began talking; it was a while before he stopped. Sirius looked utterly bored.

"Well done Prongs, you totally killed it… Moony listen to my version, me and Prongs were-

"Actually guys I'm kind of tired I'm going to sleep" interrupted Remus

Sirius stopped; he didn't like it when people interrupted him. But Remus did look tired so he nodded and pulled a face instead.

"Err no you're not going to bed Moony remember you've got night shift prefects with Lily in twenty minutes" James interjected.

Sirius grinned when he heard James mutter under his breath

"Lucky"

Remus sighed dejectedly

"Brilliant" he murmured sarcastically.

"Why is it that when I came back from Slughorns office to divination you weren't there?"

Remus had seen this coming.

"What does that mean?"

He'd seen it coming it a mile off.

"You know if-

"Enough…Lily" He sighed

Lily pouted. Remus looked at the stone floor. They were alone together in one of the main corridors that stretched through Hogwarts. It was gloomy; the only light sources were the glowing lamps set in the wall beside them. Remus looked up at Lily's face. It was pale and surrounded by red hair like fire. Her eyes were furious and wet.

"You know Remus, I've always liked you more than the others, you're nice, and kind, and sympathetic… and even though you're a werewolf you don't spite others for being unaffected. "Lily said quietly.

Remus flinched. Nobody at Hogwarts knew he was a werewolf except James, Sirius, Peter and Dumbledore.

"How did-

"Shhh"

Lily took a step forward. Remus knew he should take a step back but part of him didn't want to.

"You know I need somebody to attend the Yule ball with Remus." She whispered, drawing closer.

She was only a few inches away from him now. Remus could smell her perfume.

He should walk away now.

She came even closer.

"I really shouldn't-

"Shhh" breathed Lily again.

And then she kissed him. Remus kissed her back but then broke away. He felt as though he was tearing a part of himself away.

"Lily… I'm sorry I can't… James would kill me…then Sirius would kill me again," Remus said

Lily stared at him.

"Fine, have it your way" She retorted.

Then she turned away and stalked off, fading into the darkness.

Remus called after her

"Lily…Lil-"

He groaned in frustration and hit the wall behind him with his fist. The dull thump echoed and Remus looked down grimacing. But after a few minutes he gave up and muttered.

"Ow"

"What's up Moony?"

"Nothing"

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Moony tell me, what's up"

"Nothing!"

There was a moment's silence.

"Go away"

"No"

"Go away"

"Never"

"Please"

"No"

"Go away"

"You go away"

"GO AWAY"

"Never"

"Pads just leave me alone ok"

"Fine then you just had to ask!"

Sirius stood up and walked towards the door of the great hall.

"W-what... ask you… Pads I-"

Remus' indignation was cut short by the sound of the great, oak doors of the great hall slamming shut.

Remus groaned and slumped on the table. He seemed to be upsetting everybody at the moment.

"Great" He muttered.

Remus hated the Yule Ball with his entire soul.

And so did Sirius. He, Sirius Black was having trouble finding a girl to take to the Yule Ball. Why? Because all the good ones were taken and he was fussy, in Remus and James' opinion.

"But then what's the point of asking a girl if she's not good enough?" Said Sirius one afternoon after Alice Pute had refused.

She had then gone on, Sirius complained, to explain to him in a very slow voice that she was currently in a relationship and part of being in a relationship is that you don't go out with other boys to the Yule Ball.

"It's not like Frank would miss her for one night" He muttered.

James actually thought he could hear his mind blowing.

He spun round from his favourite position beside the black lake and the old tree he was underneath.

"Sirius…. D'you…. ", He said very hesitantly," D'you actually have an ounce of common sense in that head of yours or…or-

"Or did it just disappear when you fell off your broomstick last week" Remus finished for him.

"Y-Yeah" Agreed James.

Sirius shot them one of his dark looks.

Remus closed his eyes in exasperation and he was sure James was doing the same.

He still felt irritated at Lily for kissing him and irritated at himself for saying no. He was half irritated at Lily for not knowing better and irritated at himself because despite James and Sirius and other things he liked Lily more than he should. He was very glad that the Yule Ball was still four weeks away, which should give them plenty of time do find different partners to attend it with. Remus sighed in relief at this small fact and opened his notes again for the OWLs.

Sirius looked round

"What you sighing about" He said sulkily.

James however noticed something else.

"What are you doing revising?" He asked in shock

Remus threw him a look of exasperation

"So I can pass my OWLs and so you and Padfoot can pass them too by copying off me" He said.

James nodded in sudden agreement.

CHAPTER 5

THREE WEEKS LATER, AT THE BRIDGE, DINNERTIME, SIRIUS AND JAMES NATURALLY ABSENT.

Remus stared at the darkening sky above him. The sun had sunk like a glorious ship over the hills that surrounded Hogwarts and the air was cooling quickly. The sky had turned deep cobalt and the moon was bright and bold and pure white. It was almost full; Remus hated it when the moon was almost full it meant the transformations were due to start soon. The tall turrets and towers of the castle behind him were blending in with the inky blackness and Remus realised the doors would be shutting soon. Sighing he turned around and stepped onto the large wooden bridge that stretched across from Hogwarts to Hagrid the gamekeepers hut. It creaked friendlily as he walked along it and Remus found himself lost looking down at the narrow strips of landscape between each wooden slat. He was nearing the middle when he suddenly found himself staring at a pair of feet. He looked up, sincerely hoping it wasn't McGonagall.

"Oh"

It was Lily. She was standing, looking out at the moon reflecting on the Black lake.

"Enjoying the moon before it turns?" She asked.

Her voice sounding clear and cold rang through the sharp night air.

"Yeah" Remus sighed.

Lily immediately softened. Remus watched as she dug her nails into the wooden rails of the bridge. She looked delicate. Her skin was pale in the darkness and her hair was wild and redder than ever.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for" She sighed

Remus shrugged.

"Listen Lily about before I'm-

"I'm sorry" She cut in before he could say it himself.

"I over reacted" She continued.

Remus frowned.

"Is this what you're-

"No you idiot it's what you should be saying to me!" Lily said coldly.

He stared at her.

"Wh..you.." He stammered.

Then he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it she looked so self righteous and irritated.

"What?" She demanded, turning away from the Black lake and putting her hand on her hip.

Remus just continued to laugh.

"What are you…Remus?" She stuttered.

Then she started to laugh too. It was a nervous giggle at first but then it transformed to a bad fit of the giggles. They laughed together for a while then when he had recovered Remus stood up properly and smiled at Lily. She spluttered for a minute then stood up and returned the smile.

"Lily Evans… I was an immature idiot who shouldn't care about what his friends think about who he is in a relationship with…would you like to go to this stupid Yule Ball with me?" He said formally.

Lily smiled and bit her lip.

"Yes" She said quietly.

He took her hand and started walking back don the bridge. She walked beside him.

"Remus… the Yule ball isn't all stupid is it?" She asked

"Not if you don't want it to be," He said.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. It was his apologetic smile, her favourite one.

"Why, why, why?!" Nymphadora Tonks was lying face down on her bed, having just asked Remus Lupin to the ball, and been rejected. He, in her opinion, was so perfect. Just like an 'old school' boy with his angelic, slightly messy blonde hair, his bright blue eyes and his adorable smile. He was so smart, and kind too. Just… perfect.

"Why, oh why did he say no? Am I not good enough for him? Am I too young? Am I not pretty enough?" she sobbed into her pillow. Apparently, her Metamorphagi powers changed according to her mood because her hair was a thick, deep blue tangle, right down to her waist.

"I must do something really dramatic to get his attention!" she thought.

After seriously considering suicide, she felt that this was not the right time for something that dramatic.

Tonks cried quietly into her pillow for a short while, before suddenly sitting up.

"It's not because I'm in Hufflepuff, is it?" she asked herself. "Wait. Hufflepuffs are awesome… because I'm in Hufflepuff!" With this she jumped off her bed and looked into the mirror. Almost immediately her hair began to change from deep blue to short, bright, bubble gum pink. She grinned. She liked this look.

She walked over to the window and thrust it open to get some fresh air. She yawned and stretched widely and let her eyes travel over the Hogwarts grounds. She stopped at the Forbidden Forest. She was sure that she had just seen a flash of pure gold She looked again. There was a small unicorn foal with its leg trapped inside a fallen tree trunk. She shut the window and dashed out of the dormitory to help it, an idea formulating in her mind.

A few days later, after Quidditch practise, Remus Lupin entered the dormitory looking for fresh clothes. It had been a particularly wet and muddy practise and he was desperately in need of clean dry robes. He walked over to his bed and reached down under it. He pulled out his trunk and threw the lid open. He dug around for some robes. He emerged with clean clothes clutched in his hands. He stripped off down to his underwear and pulled on a soft, brown, woolly jumper, jeans and green and purple mismatched socks. He walked over to the clothes basket and deposited his muddy Quidditch robes inside. He walked back across the room and flopped down on his bed. Something crackled beneath him. Hi sat up and felt a piece of parchment under his bedsheets. He fished it out and read:

Remus,

Go down to the forbidden Forest where you will find your hearts desire waiting for you.

Remus folded the note and stuffed it into his pocket. His mind was made up immediately. He would go to the forest and discover his heart's desire.

Going into James' trunk, he borrowed the Invisibility Cloak and slipped it on. Carefully he walked downstairs and through the portrait hole.

Soon, he was at the entrance to the forest. He walked in a little way and stopped. He gasped.

Standing in front of him was a pure gold unicorn foal. It had a note attached to it, saying:

Remus

xxx

He immediately rushed over to pet his new friend.

CHAPTER 6

Padfoot

I'm in love with Lily Evans. You can laugh but it's true. I've never been in love before. I'm sitting here in the lunch hall hoping she'll come over but I know she hates me. Why shouldn't she? I hang around with James, I'm a bully, I'm mean, I mess girls around, I boss people about and look like I'm made out of stone. But she doesn't understand. I need to be. Or the Sirius Black my friends know will disappear and I will become just like my brother. Just like my mother, like my father and nobody wants that. It's better that I'm the jerk. Better that than admitting I'm a Black and will be one for the rest of my life I can only hope people will see past my name and heritage and see me. Sirius. Padfoot. I just hope I can do the same without being such a jerk instead.

But enough about the traumatized messed up for life (handsome if I might add) teenager that is me.

I'm worried for Moony. He's acting weird. I mean as weird as you can get when you already own a unicorn. He doesn't join in with any banter now. He just sits there and stares into space. I mean I could say the OWLs are getting to him but Moony never stresses about exams, he's too clever…. Like me. He jokes on about me and Prongs needing him so we can copy but it's only that…. a joke. I'm bright enough, so is Prongs. We all know it but banter is banter I guess. Anyway I digress.

Something is eating at Moony and I'm worried. Prongs is doing the usual. He's noticed but knows better than to question Moony. But I wonder why Moony hasn't realized I've noticed. He knows I'm good at picking these things up. Even if I don't always show it.

Like the other day I had to ask him three times when his next transformation was due before he heard me. Then when he told me that it was due the night of the Yule Ball he didn't seem bothered by it at all. I feel guilty. I want to be with him at the time of the transformation but I'll be with a date. Hopefully. All the good ones are taken. Including Lily Evans and I was severely hoping she would realize she wanted to take me! Plus Marlene is way too desperate. Maybe Amelia Bones will agree. But again I digress. Moony is hiding something and I'm determined to know what it is. Nobody keeps things from Sirius Black.

CHAPTER 7

"So Prongs, who are you taking to the ball?" Padfoot muttered under his breath.

Prongs shifted in his seat slightly and glanced at Professor McGonagall.

"No idea Padfoot, you?"

"Same" Sirius sighed.

"All the good ones are taken" James grumbled.

Sirius snorted and scanned the classroom. He saw Lily frowning in their direction. He winked at her and gave her one of his trademark sexy hair flicks. She just rolled her eyes and turned back to her writing.

"What was that?" Demanded James.

Sirius looked at him for a second and let a nervous smile flash across his gaunt face.

" Well if Lily knows that your friends are as sexy as me then she might reconsider going out with you to the ball" He whispered.

James suppressed a bout of laughter. Sirius began to laugh to, trying desperately to conceal it. To their relief McGonagall ignored them.

"It's no use anyway Pads she's going with some one else" James grumbled when he had recovered.

Sirius nearly fell off his chair then corrected himself. Well it made sense, Lily was pretty girl why wouldn't somebody preferable to James and himself go with her.

"I hate their guts" James muttered.

Sirius pulled a face.

"But you don't even know them" He laughed.

"Yeah but I hate them anyway, I want to go with her and I can't" James replied.

"You sound like a three year old" Sirius murmured.

"A good looking three year old" James mumbled back.

"Nope"

"Yeah too"

"Nope, if there was going to be a good looking three year old it would be me"

"Oh get stuffed"

"Nah"

"It'll do everybody a favour"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Then double no"

"Why not"

"How long have you known me prongs I hate doing people favours"

"Not even me"

"Especially not you"

"Hey"

"What?"

"You know what"

"No"

"Yes"

"Shut up"

"You shut up"

"You"

"Shhh McGonagall"

Both of them grabbed their quills and began to write off the black board at the speed of light until McGonagall had safely passed. They wrote for another minute just to make sure then Sirius whispered.

"Prongs… have you noticed anything wrong with Remus lately, his behaviour has been really weird? I mean for the last few weeks he's been really miserable but then last night he was as happy as anything"

James nodded.

"Yeah I have"

"When did he say his transformation was due?" Sirius muttered.

"The night of the Yule ball wasn't it?" Frowned James.

"Yeah I think it is, that's about a week away" agreed Sirius.

James nodded again.

"Hey you don't think you can get were wolf mood swings" He chuckled.

Sirius snorted with laughter, he buried his head in his notes. James copied his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Remind me to tease him about that later" Sirius laughed quietly.

"Yeah, but I get the credit" agreed James

"No way" argued Sirius.

"Yes way" complained James.

"Hey you-

"Problem boys?" McGonagall interjected.

They froze. Sirius opened his mouth, he couldn't help himself.

"It's behind me isn't it?" He said in a stage whisper.

He and James collapsed into peals of laughter.

"Detention Mr. Black and you Mr. Potter" McGonagall cut through their hysterics.

CHAPTER 8

"Remus loosen up there's no one here" Lily said softly, cuddling him.

"I just don't want us to get caught Lily that's all" He murmured.

He put his arm around her. He might as well. They were, as she said, alone in the library. Lily sighed happily.

"Do you think anybody knows?" She asked quietly.

"No, they're all to caught up in their own problems" Remus replied, kissing the top of her head.

Lily nodded.

"I love the library," She said.

"Same" Remus agreed.

"It's so quiet in the evenings" She continued.

"And it's generally a good place to study" Remus said sarcastically.

Lily tutted.

"Be nice," She said.

"No"

"I'll make you"

"I don't mind"

He smiled at her. She was perfect. Her hair was bright red and silky, it fell in a tangle mane to the middle of her back and her eyes were big and the colour of Lily pads. Her skin was flawless and her smile kind.

"You're going to look beautiful in a dress you know" He smiled

Lily smiled back

"We need to think about this actually" She said sadly.

She sat up straight and looked around.

"There's no one here" Remus teased her gently.

She laughed. Then stopped abruptly.

"What?" asked Remus in a concerned tone.

She shook her head.

"I thought I heard something," She laughed.

He smiled back.

Nymphadora Tonks grimaced. She wished she wasn't so clumsy. Gingerly she stepped back from the table in front of her and peered through one of the gaps in the shelves. She had been sitting in the corner reading alone whilst everybody else ate at dinner when she had heard Remus laughing. She had stood up quickly and made to talk to him but before she could say anything she had heard Lily.

From what followed in their conversation she guessed her and Remus were more than just friends. She felt ill and betrayed by Remus even though there was no real reason to be. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It looked like they were discussing whether to tell Sirius and James about their relationship.

She sniffed and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She wasn't going to cry. Not for Remus. The two faced idiot. She almost stamped her foot but felt that might give her game away. Instead she listened intently. A few minutes passed.

"Oh-my-God"

Tonks jumped backwards in shock then recovered herself.

"James! What are you doing here?" She hissed.

James whipped round and caught sight of Tonks for the first time.

"Oh man Tonks…What…. Why?" James groaned tugging at his rumpled hairstyle.

"I'm not spying", She growled back," I was just here then they came in and I didn't know what to…. ok I'm spying but you would be too if you knew-

"What was going on!" James finished for her.

She nodded.

"Of course I know what's going on!" He continued.

He looked at her expectantly but when she stayed silent he carried on.

"I can't believe him!" He whispered furiously.

"I really can't believe him why would he even do this the selfish…"

"You're not the only one whose hurt you know. I really liked him" Tonks voice broke.

James stopped completely as he noticed the tears running down her face.

"Oh great now I'm crying" She mumbled wiping her eyes.

Funny he thought. He'd never realised how pretty Tonks was up till now. Her face was pale and heart shaped and her hair was white blonde ( it had been pink until transfiguration after lunch after McGonagall had requested she changed it back to a more respectable blonde), it seemed to shine with a pearly glow in the candlelight. Her eyes were silvery grey and wet. Her lashes were thick and dark. He stared at her then took her hand. She took a small intake of breath. Then he kissed her. She kissed him back. He stroked her silky hair. She broke away.

"Are you sure?" She whispered a little breathlessly.

He just stared into her eyes and nodded.

"Of course I'm sure," He whispered gently

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Less than five meters away Remus and Lily had made a decision.

"Let's go to the ball together people can say what they want" Lily whispered.

Remus nodded.

"James will kill me," He murmured.

"But yeah lets go together" he agreed.

Lily laughed slightly and looked up into his face.

"You look tired" She sighed sadly.

"I don't feel it though" He smiled.

She smiled back and kneeled on her chair so she could reach him. She put her arms around his shoulders.

"You're so tall and I'm so tiny" She explained.

He chuckled and put a strand of silky red hair behind her ear.

"You're adorable," He said.

Then he kissed her. Unaware of James and Tonks behind them.

CHAPTER 9

Prongs

The day after it all changed. The school split in two, in Sirius' eyes I was being a bit dramatic putting it like that but to be honest it felt that way. There were the people on my side who thought Lily and Remus were wrong then there were the people who thought they should be couple but that half were stupid and wrong so it's only the side in mine and Tonks favours that should and do count.

It was the next day at breakfast when Tonks came and sat next to me and Sirius gave me a look that said

"Listen mate I know you need a date but that is my cousin so any emotional damage done and I will sue you"

Don't ask me how I know that's what he said, me and Pads are just really good at that sort of thing.

Anyway I completely ignored Remus and Tonks did the same. He wasn't prepared for that, he's too used to Tonks gushing every time he sees her.

Then Lily came over and asked me whom I was going to the ball with and I said Tonks, who then promptly spat out her pumpkin juice, which didn't really help. Lily looked shocked and said.

"Well if that's what you want but I have some news for you in the relationship department"

I told her to get lost that I already knew her secret and from this moment on I would never speak to her or Remus again. I felt awful saying it but it was the only thing I could do. Padfoot later explained that I could have talked about it but guys like me don't talk we believe that actions always speak louder than words. Plus Lily and Remus actions last night made it pretty obvious they were a couple.

Oh and Pads just asked me (very helpfully) if I still hate the guy Lily's going with guts as I know who it is now. I told him I do.

CHAPTER 10

Padfoot

I don't know what to do. I feel completely lost. I hate Remus for going out with Lily though nobody could deny it that he and Lily are perfect together. I hate James for making me choose between him and Remus. I hate Lily even for causing all this. It's needless to say it's been a confusing day.

I picked up James' Honeydukes box of chocolates he had received last month from a girl in first year. I opened them and started to eat. Chocolate was good at these times…. apparently it helped you think. As I devoured the caramel centred chocolate I thought about today. Breakfast had started off a normal; I ate all the toast on the plate in front of us and had had to ask Marlene to pass down the plate of toast from their end and had promptly been called a pig.

Yeah that was normal I thought. Then James hadn't laughed at me and was instead staring at the knife in front of him. That didn't really seem normal.

Then Tonks had sat down beside him and I gave James a look that said

"My cousin…. get away from her!"

At which he just nodded solemnly.

Then I was the only one speaking to Moony as Wormtail was solidly stuck in his Transfiguration notes and James and Tonks weren't speaking to him either. Then Lily dropped a bombshell that made me go numb for about an hour.

Then Wormtail took James' side, ranting about loyalty etc. Then James gave me a look that said it all. I couldn't go against Remus, he was a great friend but then James' and I are inseparable it would be the highest dishonour to take Moony's side now. The only problem is that I want to take his side, sure James has a reason to be upset but if I think about it Moony and Lily are a really good couple. Better than her and James would probably be… maybe even better than her and me may have been.

Then there's James and Tonks… my baby cousin… Word is that they got together last night too. Naturally I'm annoyed but I know James will take care of her. He knows I will kill him if he doesn't. I wonder if they're for real or if it's just a fling to make Remus and Lily jealous.

The maps sitting on the windowsill like a spare piece of parchment. I'm itching to open it and see what every body is up to… to see if the rumours are true but I know I shouldn't. I do it anyway…. that's my style I suppose. I feel tension taking its firm grip upon my limbs as I scan the map for the miniscule names of my friends and cousins… and Lily of course.

There in the corner, in a potions class before the bell goes. James and Tonks. Alone. Great.

I scan for Moony and Lily. I locate them hovering in the corridor beside their divination class. Brilliant. Now I feel loads better.

It doesn't have to be discriminating evidence- James and Tonks alone in a potions room, they could just be early- same with Lily and Remus outside Divination. But somehow it feels discriminating. Then it hits me. I'm completely alone. Who would have thought Sirius Black, alone? Apart from Wormtail but he doesn't really count. He never really does.

CHAPTER 11

"Ohhhhhh my God!"

Lily smiled nervously. She felt exposed even though she was dressed in a beautiful ball gown.

Her friend obviously thought it was gorgeous. And for once Lily agreed with her friend. The dress she was wearing was exquisite. It was a silvery grey colour and made of silk. It hugged her waist and hips giving out a little at her legs. The decoration on the bodice was simply hundreds of black beads forming hundreds of tiny butterflies flying between swirls of silver thread. On her feet were a pair of black leather kitten heels and hanging from her shoulder was a small black beaded bag. It was indeed a work of art. She only hoped Remus would appreciate how frustrating it had been to actually get it on.

Girly dresses, parties, make up etc weren't Lily's thing. Especially hair. She had wrestled with her lion's mane for the past hour and a half to get into the beautiful, lightly tousled, silky; fish tail plait draped over one shoulder. Her friend begged her to twirl. She attempted it and promptly fell over onto her bed.

"Maybe…. not too much dancing then" They laughed.

She sat up and sighed in mock relief.

"What time is it?" She asked.

Her friend checked her watch.

"Twenty past eight, we're due to be there at nine"

Lily groaned.

"That's aaages!"

Her friend shrugged. Lily groaned and slumped back onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling she worried about Remus. Yesterday morning she had told James and Sirius about her and Remus. James reacted predictably. He stormed out, got together with another girl to make Lily jealous, forced each of his friends to take sides and had publicly stated he was no longer friends with Remus. She had expected Sirius to do the same only he hadn't said anything and had instead sloped off on his own and skipped lessons for the rest of the day. Nobody had seen him since. Despite herself she couldn't help wonder who was going to the ball with him and of James really was going with Tonks.

"Who's that idiot Sirius Black going with, d'you know?" She asked her friend before she could stop herself.

"Nobody knows... most people think he's not bringing anybody"

Lily sat up like she'd been electrocuted.

"What?"

Her friend shrugged.

"Dunno just a rumour… and mind your hair that took nearly two hours don't mess it up now"

Lily growled and flopped onto her pillows again.

"James are you sure you've got this right... just it's gone sort of orange" Tonks said nervously.

"Calm down Tonks, I know what I'm doing" James said in a low voice as he concentrated.

He and Tonks were in an old potions classroom. It was very dusty and full of broken furniture but one of the cauldrons was still in tact and one of the fires were working too.

"James is it supposed to be orange?"

"Yeah totally… I think…oh I don't know, just let it simmer for a bit that's what the book says." He blustered examining the tiny text underneath the heading

Love Potions- medium strength

"Yeah look there it says, potion may turn orange after adding the unicorn hair"

Tonks nodded. She still wasn't sure but what was there to be sure about anyway. Remus had abandoned her; she was going to the ball with James…James of all people. And they were making love potions together for Remus and Lily. In their dress robes. James had a formal black suit on with a bowtie, which was currently undone and dangerously dangling near the surface of the now deep red love potions. He leaned forward a little more to make sure it wasn't solidifying in any areas. Tonks grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back

"James careful, you'll set yourself on fire!"

He staggered backwards.

"Ow" He mumbled.

Tonks started to laugh. He pulled a face then laughed too.

"Ok I get it… never let James near a simmering potion he'll set himself on fire" He mocked.

Tonks nodded still laughing. It felt weird she thought nodding and not feeling her hair rustling on her shoulders. She had pinned it up for the occasion. It was now a different colour, it was now a classic blonde ( Somehow bubblegum pink hair and Yule ball didn't really go together)and was elegantly twisted into a bun secured by a pearl clip and her skin was still fair but her eyes were dark blue instead of grey as she decided grey made her look washed out. Her dress was simple but pretty made of a floaty material that flowed around her like water. It was deep purple, slightly lighter nearer the bottom at her feet. She wore purple satin flats decorated with tiny pearl like beads and a silvery grey clutch. James turned away, feeling it was wrong to stare. When he faced the potion he realised it was pale pink. The final colour. He doused the flame underneath the heavy rusting cauldron and picked up the two phials from the small table beside them. Then he ladled some of it out and poured it into the tiny crystal tubes then stoppered them both. He handed one to Tonks.

"There you go" He said brightly

She nodded glumly. She didn't feel the bubble of happiness she had expected. Instead she just felt wary and sad about needing to do this. James stood there awkwardly, holding his potion stiffly in one hand. There was a small silence.

"You don't want to do it do you" He said at last.

Tonks shook her head.

"No" She said quietly.

He sighed heartily and placed both the phials on the table.

Tonks watched confused.

"Are you not…. Don't you want Lily to go with you?" She stammered.

James shrugged.

"I dunno… I think that maybe her and Moony are a good couple"

Tonks nodded.

"Same… plus I kinda like you"

"Me too" said James.

"I like you I mean not me…. though I do like myself" He backtracked.

Tonks laughed and shook her head.

"So do you wanna go to this ball or not, cause it's five to nine" She asked.

James grinned.

"Yeah I'd love to if you're not taken already"

She shook her head.

"No James I would love to go with you too"

They smiled at each other then James held out his arm. Tonks smiled and took it; together they vacated the old potions classroom.

CHAPTER 12

Wormtail jumped backwards and crouched behind the stone knight he was lurking beside. He held his breath as James and Tonks sauntered past holding hands and fiddled with his tie. It was brown and moth eaten but it had been sent especially by his aunty. He waited until everybody had passed safely then crept towards the unused potions classroom. He gingerly pushed the door open. It swung open without a clichéd creak and he slunk inside. He wrinkled his nose, the air smelt of library, dusty and old. Wormtail gave a glance around, searching for a cauldron. He caught sight of one hiding in the corner; it was still smoking steadily even though the flame beneath it had just been doused. As he approached the bubbling potion the smell of library grew stronger. He peered over the edge of the rusting cauldron and stared. The love potion had faded to a creamy white and was starting to froth. Wormtail gave a squeak of excitement when he saw the potions textbook open beside it and within a few minutes of concentration he had identified the disgusting looking liquid that was bubbling away in front of him.

Wart potion- intermediate strength.

This wart potion is a stronger mix than will be taught to you in your first, second, third, fourth and fifth years. It is one of the strongest disfigurement potions, causing the victim to be covered in huge, pus filled, green warts for over six weeks if an antidote isn't given immediately. Use with care-

Wormtail stopped reading and laughed to himself. He threw the book aside and glanced around for some phials he could empty some of the potion into. As far as he knew James and Tonks had been brewing up this potion to give to Moony and Lily. Cackling to himself he spotted the phials James and Tonks had left behind and scooped them into his pocket. Then he hurried from the room to find James and Tonks. What a good friend he was bringing them their potion they had forgotten so they could give it to Moony and Lily. It was a shame that Wormtail was no good at potions as then he might have been able to identify the liquid in his pocket as a love potion of medium strength and not as a wart potion of professional strength.

CHAPTER 13

Wormtail, scurried into the great hall and searched the huge sea of dress robes for James Potter. He double checked the potions in his pocket and caught sight of Tonks standing beside a couple of the chairs. He rushed over. He nearly tripped up on several occasions due to the sheer amount of people around him but managed to reach Tonks before she walked away.

"Tonks…Tonks" He wheezed.

Tonks stopped looking for James and started to see Wormtail stooped beside her.

"Oh hi" She said brightly, though she was groaning inside, Wormtail got on her nerves.

"Tonks…have you seen James anyplace?" Wormtail gasped beside her.

"Umm, he's just went over to the bar I think…" She muttered, standing on her tiptoes and combing the crowd for a shock of black hair and a pair of square glasses.

Wormtail nodded his head franticly and snatched up some bodies pumpkin juice from a nearby table he took a long draught and put it back again.

"Ooh" He yelled spotting James walking very slowly through the mass of people holding two butterbeers.

With a clatter he threw down the two phials of potion and ran towards him. Tonks stared after him then immediately grabbed one of the phials to see if it was what she thought it was. She unstoppered it and smelled it. It was a delicious scent of bubblegum, freshly cut grass and…. James. With a shock she realised that it was no longer the smell of Remus.

"Hmm" She said to herself.

She turned the phial over in her hands, holding it up to the light to examine the colour. It had gone a foamy grey now, she tilted it back a little more and gasped in shock as her hand jolted. Somebody had just shoved past her. Muttering frantically to herself she scanned the table to try and find the smashed phial and gulped when she realised where it had landed.

In Wormatils pumpkin juice. The stopper was out beside her and all the grey foamy liquid had sluggishly crawled out and was now dissolving. She picked the now empty phial out and stared at the pumpkin juice.

Then right at that moment Wormtail came past her.

"Hi Tonks, I caught him…. Good job we won't need the wart potion, it looked pretty nasty" He said.

Then before she could say anything he raised his glass and drained it. She could feel the blood rushing from her face.

"Hmm", Wormtail muttered" That tasted a bit funny, I'll go get another one"

Tonks waied for him to leave then slapped her forhead with her hand.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid" She mumbled.

"Hey hey hey" Came James' voice suddenly

Tonks jumped.

James caught her wrist and gently lowered it to stop her from slapping herself again.

"What's up?" He asked.

Tonks shrugged.

"Well I'm guessing Peter just told you about how he brought the potions for us"

James nodded.

"Yeah I didn't have the heart to tell him they were love potions" He admitted.

Tonks grimaced, "well I might have been looking at it when it fell out of my hand and into Peters pumpkin juice and before I could stop him he kind of drank it:"

Tonks groaned.

James stared at her a look of utter shock etched into his face.

"Y-you" He spluttered

Then he burst into laughter. Tonks shook him.

"Noo it's not funny he's going to fall in love with you" She moaned.

James just laughed harder at this.

When he had recovered slightly he shrugged and said

"Maybe it'll be uneffective because it's been about half an hour since we brewed it"

Suddenly Wormtail appeared again holding a fresh glass of pumpkin juice. Tonks swallowed whilst James struggled to keep a straight face on.

"Hey Wormtail"He mumbled, trying to suppress the hysterics ringing through him.

Wormtail took a sip of his drink and gave James a smouldering stare from the rim of his cup.

"Hey James" He breathed.

Or not Tonks thought.

"Ohh God, I forgot they strengthen the longer they're kept" She muttered through her hands.

Her hair turned bright orange for a moment to finish off her level of embarrassment.

James spluttered beside her. Wormtail held his glass and said to James.

"I'm funny aren't I James, you love me don't you?"

Tonks snorted too, she couldn't help herself. Wormtail winked and smiled at James.

Tonks was about to tell Wormtail to go get more drinks when Sirius appeared behind them.

"Hey guys" He said.

Tonks turned round and looked at her cousin. He was a mess. His shirt was rumpled, his jacket flung over one shoulder plus his bowtie was missing. He was standing slumped with his hands in his pockets. Plus his hair was tangled and messy ( more than usual) and his skin was pale with purple bruises beneath his eyes. Apart from the fact that he was slumped which meant he was the same height as her and James, Tonks felt worried.

"Hi, you ok?" She asked.

He shrugged and pulled a face.

"Yeah I'm fine only balls are boring when you haven't got a date"

Tonks nearly dropped her bag.

"You …don't have…a date" She said incredulously.

He nodded.

"By choice, Marlene was too desperate, Amelia Bones is taken, So is Alice and Lily" He said glumly

Tonks nodded.

"Oh well I guess that means you're a free agent Sirius" She said brightly, trying to cheer him up.

He gave her a withering look. She wilted considerably. James pulled a face and said.

"Why didn't you just take Marlene Pads for Gods sake" He said exasperatedly.

Tonks just stared at the drinks bar in a huff.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Uh a million reasons" ,he said grumpily,"Her nose isn't on centre… she's really boring….plus for the hundreth…no millionth time Prongs She. Is. Too. Desperate"

Prongs glared at him.

"Well if you're gonna be like this Padfoot then go and find a girl to moan to" He said.

Sirius threw him a dark look and turned away.

"Wait… d'you know where Moony and Lily are?" He said over his shoulder.

James shrugged and looked at Tonks.

"I think they went outside to cool down" She said frostily to Sirius.

Sirius sniggered, James snorted too.

"Pff to cool down….yeah right" Jeered Sirius.

James smirked. Tonks glared at both of them and growled.

"Boys" She spat then she flounced off to find Frank and Alice.


End file.
